


Break the Walls

by arseniccatnip98



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: 50's AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arseniccatnip98/pseuds/arseniccatnip98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((50's AU)) </p>
<p>It's 1955. Lavernius Tucker and his family are new to Blood Gulch, Georgia. He falls for his new neighbor and then some. These are the tales of Tucker and his group of friends. This will be a school year that he'll never forget</p>
<p>((Due to the time period and setting, there will be slurs involved. I will tag it and warn you guys beforehand though!<br/>UPDATES EVERY WEDNESDAY!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the Walls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever! I'm very excited. Hopefully, you all will enjoy this. Every chapter will be different but they all intertwine. It's a multichapter fic btw.
> 
> Sorry that the prologue is so short.

Last Week of Summer, 1955

Lavernius Tucker was new to Blood Gulch, Georgia. His parents received new jobs that paid a lot more than the ones that they had back home. Due to this, he was forced to leave his life in Virginia, and start a new one. New school, new home, new people. The whole package. Tucker was starting his junior year in high school, and was more nervous than ever before. Back home, the schools were already segregated, but that was Virginia. This is a middle sized town, known for being old fashioned. His parents were well-educated professors. They were offered positions at Blood Gulch University. So, they packed up and moved out. When the Tucker family arrived into town, they were already met with evil glares and swears. 'This is going to be interesting all right', the boy thought to himself, looking out of the window from the back seat of the car. After 30 minutes of sight-seeing, they finally reached their new home. It was in the nicer part of the town. It was a gated community filled with energetic children, women gardening, and men cleaning their cars. It looked like a scene from a movie. It was...perfect. Until the only black family showed up. Instead of smiles, waves, and gleeful "Hello's", the Tucker's were greeted with confused glares. Tucker's dad parked their car into the driveway of their home. It was a lot bigger than the one they owned in Virginia. He got out of the backseat and saw a boy next door, playing with his golden retriever. He looked to be about the same age as Tucker, but taller with bright gray eyes, blond hair slicked back with hair grease, lean but muscular frame, highlighted by the form fitting white t-shirt and blue jeans. His face was covered in slight freckles. He was what most called a "flutter bum" or a "stud". The boy saw looked up and smiled at Tucker, giving the dark-skinned boy a small wave. He waved back before the boy's parents told him to come inside the house. 'Bow chicka bow wow. I wonder if he goes to the same high school. If so, I'm definitely going to meet him under the bleachers'. Tucker ran into the house, excited for the new school year to beginning. This was going to be an interesting year.

**Author's Note:**

> Slang 
> 
> "Flutter bum": an attractive guy 
> 
> Thanks so much to my friend (conflagaration) for being my beta! You're the best, dude. 
> 
> If you guys wanna contact me, my tumblr is intergalactic-spaceprince.tumblr.com


End file.
